Drunken Confessions
by BoneLotus
Summary: Cas is a, snuggly, talkative drunk. Apparently he's an honest one, too. Your basic 'drunken-confession-of-love' fic. Warning for rimjob (only a reference so far), drunken dirty talk, foul-mouthed Cas, foul-mouthed Dean, uncomfortable!Sam, alcohol and hopefully smut in later chapters. My goal for this fic is shameless, fluffy smut and not much else.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned Supernatural, you'd know it.

Unbeta'd

* * *

Cas hasn't been human for very long, which makes the fact that he's been drunk for half of his [new] life slightly less impressive. Apparently, Castiel as an angel has a much higher tolerance for alcohol than Cas as a human.

Also apparent, is the fact that while Castiel is a maudlin drunk, Cas is a happy, handsy, chatty drunk. He's currently wrapped around Dean like a very snuggly octopus, with his face nuzzling gently into Dean's neck.

Dean is trying studiously to not, well, rise to the occasion, as it were, but the soft warmth of the body wrapped around his, entangled with his and the soft, warm, moist breath on his neck and ear are extremely enticing.

If Dean thought he was screwed before, that's nothing compared to how he is once Cas starts talking. Now, he's- quite literally- boned.

It starts when Sam has finally had enough of smirking at Dean as Cas rubbed against him, his expression clearly saying that Dean would never live this down and decided to go back to the motel. Dean's too drunk to drive and the motel's too far to walk to so they leave together.

Dean (whose arm was already around Cas) tightens his grip and helps Cas out of the booth. Cas slumps against him and Dean is surprised at how light the man is without a Chrysler building sized true form in him.

"Dean." Cas slurs. "Dean! Dean!"

"Yeah, Cas? What is it?" Dean slurs right back.

"You're pretty."

"Yeah, I know I am. Come on, you lush." Dean intends to put Cas in the back seat and sit shotgun but Cas refuses to let him go so Dean gets in the backseat with him. Cas lays his head in Dean's lap (and Dean is eternally grateful that Cas is either too drunk or too naïve to recognize the significance of his chosen pillow's hardness. Then Cas moans and nuzzles his head against Dean's cock and maybe the ex-angel isn't as naïve as Dean though (he's definitely as drunk. Maybe even drunker."

"You got pret- pretty eyes." Cas continues, murmuring the slurred compliments against the head of Dean's cock. Dean tangles his fingers into Cas' hair.

"Yeah?" he asks drunkenly, having seemingly forgot about his very uncomfortable brother in the front seat.

"Yeah," Cas breathes, "Pretty lips."

"You like my lips?"

Before Cas can respond Sam arrives at the motel and announces, quite panicked, "Okay, we're here!"

Dean just growls and waves a dismissive hand at his brother, wanting to know Cas' answer.

"Oh, no you don't. You've scarred me enough as it is." Sam drags Cas out of the car, and Dean quickly follows. He shoves both the ex-angel and his big brother into the room.

Dean, always the protective brother, asks Sam "Where ya' goin?"

"I'm getting my own room." Sam replies. "One far, far away from this room. In fact, I might go to a different motel."

Dean's already distracted by Cas collapsing, sprawling his body across the bed he fell on. He stepped closer to Cas while he answered his brother distractedly.

"Yeah, good idea, Sammy. You go do that." Sam slammed the door right before Dean got onto the bed with Cas.

Cas snuggled up against Dean again. "So," Dean prompted "You were talking about my lips?"

"Pretty lips" Cas repeated, nuzzling into Dean's neck. Dean let out a moan when Cas nipped at his ear.

"Wonder…" Cas murmured.

"Wonder what, Cas?"

"What they taste like. So pretty. Look so soft…"

Dean gulped. "You want to taste my lips?"

Cas lets out a snorty laugh. It's the most beautiful thing Dean's ever heard.

"Wanna taste all of you." He says; then kisses Dean's neck. Dean bites his lip to keep his moan quiet; he doesn't want to miss a single word.

"Lips." Kiss. "Mouth." Kiss. "Cock." Bite. (Dean gasps) "Ass." (Dean can't hold in his low moan.) "Freckles."

Dean laughs. "You wanna taste my freckles?" Cas moaned.

"Fuck, Dean. Wanna taste all of you. Every inch of your skin. I know you from the inside out. Now I wanna know you from the outside in."

"How long?" Dean asked.

"'Bout ten an' a ha'f inches."

"I meant- holy fuck, ten and a half? Really?"

"Don't worry, Dean. I'm longer," he bit Dean's shoulder "But you're thicker."

"Fuck, Cas. Wanna see you. Why er' we still wearin' clothes?"

Cas tried to sit up but fell back down. "'Cause- don't wanna- be another one."

"You don't wanna have sex with me?" Cas let out a frustrated groan.

"Wanna fuck you so bad. Want you to fuck me. But- but I won't."

"Why not?" Dean asked; then waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "It'd be good."

Cas stared at him. "There's something wrong with your eyebrows." He said; then laid his head on Dean's chest. "Know it would be good. Be amazing. Only ever wanted you. "

"Then why not?"

When Cas didn't answer, Dean looked down and realized he had passed out. Dean would just have to wait until tomorrow for his answer. God, he hoped he remembered this tomorrow.

* * *

Just a handy formula for fan fic reading:

7Comments=Love7

6Author+7Love=13Motivation

6Author+13Motivation=19Smut

Therefore,

Author+Author+Comments=Smut

AND

Smut=Drool+Melted Brain

(Also, if I get comments, I promise, next chapter; no math)


	2. Chapter 2

**All standard disclaimers apply; i.e. I own nothing; I make no money from this publication, yadda, yadda, yadda.**

**So don't sue me, k?**

**Unbeta'd**

**(Sorry if the past/present tense get mixed up. I edited this but I probably missed a few things.)**

* * *

When Dean wakes up the next morning, the first thing he notices is his hangover. The second thing is the aspirin and cup of water Cas must have left on the bedside table. The third, and most important thing, is that Cas is gone. Dean swallows the pills without bothering with the water, grimacing at the bitter taste. So far, the only response Dean's hangover-burdened brain has to Cas being gone is annoyance at Cas for once again flying off without notice. That is, until Dean remembers that, as of two nights ago, Cas can't fly anymore. Then he freaks. He calls Cas' number repeatedly, but doesn't receive an answer. Then he calls Sam, who picks up after the second ring.

"Sam!" Dean cries. "Thank fuck! I'm freakin' out here, man. Cas is gone and he isn't answering his phone."

"Dean, relax dude. Cas is in my room." At this, Dean feels a surge of jealousy that even he realizes makes absolutely no sense. Cas would never choose Sam over Dean and Dean was pretty sure that Sam wouldn't choose Cas over Dean. Especially since he knows that Dean would probably kill his brother for honing in on his angel. (To Dean, it didn't matter that Cas was no longer _an _angel because he would always be _Dean_'s angel.)

"Why the fuck is he in your room? How long has he been there? What is he doing that he can't answer the phone?"

Obviously Dean is still freaking.

"Dean," his brother repeats, "Relax. He knocked on my door just before dawn because he's embarrassed and afraid you won't want to talk to him."

"Fuck."

"Dude, what the hell happened last night?" Sam inquires.

"Are you sure you wanna know, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"No," Sam admitted "but I think I probably should. What happened after I left you two in your room?"

"Well, Cas talked about my lips some more, like how he wonders what they taste like and-"

Sam cut him off, "Dude, for the sake of what mental health I have left, please skip the details, _please_. Just give me the general outline."

"Prude." Dean accused.

"Jerk." Sam replied automatically.

"Bitch."

"Yeah, whatever," Dean could hear his brother's smile. "now start talking."

"Basically, Cas said that he wanted to…be with me."

"Be with you how?" Sam inquired.

"Ya' know," Dean hedged, "...biblically."

"Ew. Okay, then what?"

"Then I...kinda...propositioned him."

"And?" Sam pressed when Dean stopped talking.

"And he said no. Said he didn't want to be 'another one', whatever the hell that means."

"You should ask him." Sam told his brother. He's in room 27."

"'_He_?' Where are you? Why aren't you with him?"

"I'm out getting breakfast, Dean. Guy's human now. He needs to eat."

"Damn right, he's human! What the hell, Sammy? The guy's only been human, for, like, 30 hours! What if he, I dunno, drowns in the shower or something?"

"I highly doubt that'll happen, Dean, but if you're so worried, then go talk to him."

"Okay." Dean breathed deeply, reassuring himself, "I can do that. And Sammy?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"Don't you dare forget my pie."

* * *

**I didn't actually get any comments about Chapter 1, but, in all fairness, it hasn't even been online for 24 fours so I'll give you, my lovely reader, the benefit of the doubt and assume that you just haven't gotten around to commenting yet so I'll spare you the math.**

**Reviewers, as always, get my undying devotion and sincere thanks (that second part's the truth, guys. Seriously, thank you. There's nothing a writer loves so much as reviews and/or constructive criticism (they help make the trolls bearable.)  
**

**Reviewers also receive bacon double cheeseburgers with extra onions (you can exclude the onions if you don't want them and there's a soy bacon double tofu burger with soy cheese version for my vegan readers) and your favorite flavor of pie. (It also comes in a sugar-free version for my diabetic readers.)**

**And, as always, I leave you with this: Misha Collins. Misha Collins is awesome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, I don't make any money from it; as Sam would say "Blah Blah Blah Blah."**

**Unbeta'd**

******(Sorry if the past/present tense get mixed up. I edited this but I probably missed a few things.)**

* * *

Dean knocked on the door of room 27 but there was no answer.

"Cas?" He called. Still no response. "Cas, it's Dean."

He heard a small voice, "Go away."

It felt wrong for Cas to speak so softly.

"Please let me in, Cas. I just wanna talk."

"I don't want to talk to you. You'll just yell at me."

"I won't yell. I promise." Cas opens the door and looks at Dean suspiciously, trying to determine if he was telling the truth before letting Dean in. He stares at the ugly, stained carpet as if it holds the answer to life, the universe and everything.

"Cas, we need to talk about last night."

"I don't want to talk about that." Cas says, his voice as hard and sharp as the knife Dean keeps under his pillow.

"Well, tough, 'cause, one way or another, this conversation is going to happen."

Cas collapses onto a chair in defeat.

"Fine." He says, resignedly.

"Did you mean what you said?" Dean asks.

Cas avoids answering "I said a lot of things."

Dean's expression said, clear as day, that Cas wasn't fooling him for a second.

"Do you really want to kiss me or was that just a heat-of-the-moment thing?" (for some reason that phrase sends a shiver down Dean's spine.)

"I always want to kiss you." Cas whispered. They sit in silence for a while.

"You can, you know." Dean told him. "Kiss me, that is."

"No." Cas insisted. "I won't."

"Because of what you said last night? You don't want to be 'another one'? What does that even mean, Cas?"

"It means," Cas replied, "that you aren't exactly known for being pious, Dean, and I don't want to be just another notch in your belt.

If you- if we- I won't let myself be just another one of your conquests. Yes, I want to have sex with you, but that's not enough. Maybe it's selfish, maybe I'm selfish, but I want more. I want you to love me the way I love you. I want to be with you, not just your body. I want to have a relationship with you; to hold your hand and go on dates and just spend time with you. I can't have your heart, so I won't give you my body."

"You really think that?" Dean asked, sounding hurt. "That you can't have my heart?"

Cas just looked at the floor. Dean stood up angrily.

"God, you're an idiot." Cas looked at Dean, obviously upset as the hunter started to pace. "I mean, how stupid can you be?" Dean's volume rose. "How can you not know?" "Know what, Dean? You promised you wouldn't yell at me."

"I'm not yelling!" Dean said loudly, then quieter, "I'm not yelling. Just…speaking loudly."

"How can I not know what, Dean?" Cas reiterated.

Dean knelt down next to Cas' chair. "Isn't it obvious?" He asked softly as he took Cas' hand in his own. "You already have my heart."

* * *

**Kitsunes may need a steady diet of human pituitary glands to survive, but writer's block stricken writers need comments or they'll simply waste away.**

**In closing, I have only this to say:**

**Misha Collins. Misha Collins is awesome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Insert disclaimer here.**

**Short chapter is short. Sorry about that.**

* * *

Dean's a bit confused, to say the least. Half a second ago, he was kneeling in front of Cas, now he's flat on his back on the bed. If he didn't know better, Dean would think Cas still had his mojo. For a moment he mourns Cas' angel-y-ness, but is quickly distracted by the feel of lips pressed against his. He moans and opens his mouth to the kiss, Cas nipping at his pillow-y lower lip. Cas takes his lips away and Dean's groan of protest is cut off by Cas' lips and teeth against Dean's stubble-covered jaw, then his neck. Cas pulls Dean's shirt off and lowers his lips to Dean's chest. Dean's fingers tangle in Cas' hair. "Cas," he says confusedly, "Cas, what's happening?" "I would think it's obvious, Dean." "I mean-oh fuck!- I thought you wanted to wait." "No," Cas mumbles against Dean's sternum, "Can't wait. Need you now, Dean." "I thought" "Dean, are you seriously trying to dissuade me from this?" "Yes!" Dean shouts. "I-" Cas pulls away "I thought you wanted me." Dean takes, Cas' face in his hands, gently kissing his lips." "I do want you, I swear I do, but, you were talking about wanting more and i want that, too. I want your first time to be special, not some quickie in my brother's room." Cas looks at Dean, his eyes shining with some emotion Dean can't identify and he kisses Dean's lips again. "Sometimes i think you're too good to be true, Dean." "I think the same thing about you." Cas laid his head on Dean's chest. "Hey, Cas-" Dean starts, "I=I love you." Cas lifts his head from Dean's chest and looks into Dean's eyes. "I love you too, Dean, I always have."

* * *

**Reviewers get my undying gratitude along with a life-size cardboard cutout of their favorite character. Or Misha Collins. Misha Collins is awesome.**


End file.
